You Found Me
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: Sora has been moved from foster home to foster home for as long as he could remember. One day at a barbecue his boyfriend Riku hosts, he meets a mysterious man that is somehow familiar to him. Who is Cloud? Oneshot. Complete. Lemon. For StillDollDemon.


You Found Me

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This is different from anything else I have ever written, and it was written for StillDollDemon. Hope this is what you were looking for!<p>

* * *

><p>Sora gasped as he reached above him and grabbed a hold of the rungs that made up his lover's headboard. With his knees hooked up over the shoulders of the silver haired man, he could feel every sensation that was assaulting his body. With Riku's hands pressing against his naked thighs, pushing his legs up closer to his body, Sora needed all the support he could get. He could feel the tip of the taller man's tongue lapping gently over the tanned globes of his own ass, the feeling sending shivers all through his body.<p>

Sora and Riku had been dating for almost nine months now, ever since the petit brunet had been shipped off to his current foster home. The couple, who had agreed to take him in this time, Xigbar and his wife Tifa, were some of Sora's favourites. He had been moved from home to home as long as he could remember, never staying in one place for longer than a year. Since his mother had died when he was only six years old, and Sora had no idea who his father could possibly be, apparently the state thought that it would be better to stick him in foster care rather than send him to an orphanage.

As he felt the thick tongue coming closer to its desired destination, Sora couldn't help but cry out at the contact, gripping tighter to the headboard. A soft roll of his hips helped the younger man get across exactly what he wanted. Riku had the most skilled tongue that he had ever encountered, and he really knew how to use it. When the silver haired man finally got his tongue to the edge of the smaller man's crack, he pushed harder against Sora's legs in order to keep them still. Without waiting for any sign, or permission, Riku began to lick a long line up and down the cleft between the two round globes of Sora's ass, being sure to spend extra time licking at the small pucker of skin exposed there.

Though he was moved between so many foster homes all his life, Sora wasn't unhappy. He always loved getting to know the different families he got to live with, and he always loved it when he had foster siblings. The only thing was that one day, Sora would love to set up roots somewhere, be able to say hometown, not temporary hometown. Here in Traverse Town was highest on his potential places, with a large University with an amazing scholarship program and plenty of affordable housing. In less than six months, he would no longer be a ward of the state. Sora would be 18 then, able to live and survive on his own.

A muffled cry escaped the brunet as Riku began to lavishly lick at the small pucker of skin. Sora had an amazingly delicious natural flavour. He would never be able to get enough of it. After making sure that he had spread a thick sheen of saliva along the outside of the rosebud of skin, the silver haired man then began to push his tongue inside the tight hole. As soon as his tongue inside the tight ring of muscle, he felt Sora begin to clamp the inner muscles of his anal passage down on the intrusion, squeezing harshly at Riku's tongue.

Less than two month after Sora had been placed with Xigbar and Tifa, Sora had met Riku. From the moment he had laid eyes on the silver haired teen, he had fallen and he fell hard. Luckily enough, the attraction had been completely mutual. The brunet had known for quite some time that he preferred men, having fallen in love with a boy he was fostered with when he was only 13. Tidus had been unfortunately straight, but it had never the less opened Sora's eyes about loving another man. Riku had always known where his own preferences lay, so it was easy for them to fall in love with each other. Sora would be lying if he didn't admit that Riku was one of the major reasons he wanted so desperately to stay in this town. There was just also something else that called him to this town, but he just couldn't lay his finger on it.

"Oh god!" Sora cried out as his lover's tongue continued to move inside him, licking at his inner walls. Using the grip he had on the bars above his head, the petit brunet arched his back, trying to drive the tongue in deeper. He succeeded in earning a light moan from the silver haired man, sending vibrations all through the petit man. Riku's tongue inside of his just felt so amazing. But as good as it felt, he couldn't deny wanting to feel so much more.

Reading the signs in Sora's movements, the older teen knew that this simply wouldn't be enough for the brunet, nor was it enough for him. Giving the velvety walls a few final lavish licks, Riku slowly withdrew his tongue, a whimper escaping Sora at the movement. With a smirk, the silver haired teen then moved his head up so that his lips were even with the head of Sora's erection. He gave Sora no chance to say anything or stop him before leaning in and taking the swollen head into his mouth, swallowing the entire length in a single move.

No longer able to resist, Sora reached one hand down and tangled it in the silky silver strands, pulling on them enough to hold his boyfriend's head in place. The moist heat surrounding his member was amazing, especially as the tongue that had been deep inside him only moments before was pressing against the underside of his cock firmly. His sense all became dull and blurry at everything that was happening. Each place where Riku's lips or tongue touched felt as if it was on fire, the pleasure burning through his entire body.

Before the brunet began to lose it completely, the older teen removed one had from where it still held onto a firm thigh, trailing it down between the petit brunet's legs. Sora obviously knew what the action meant as he began to slowly rock his hips towards the questing hand. It only took a moment, but it felt like an eternity to the younger teen as he waited for his lover to touch him. That was one of Riku's worse qualities. He was a goddamn cock tease when he wanted to be, something that frustrated the brunet to no end. Hopefully tonight wasn't going to be one of those days. He wasn't left wondering long as dexterous fingers began to run up and down his crack, spreading the remaining saliva even deeper into his skin. And unsurprisingly, like the tongue before them, the digits spent extra time over the small rosebud of skin.

As his lips continued to work the stiff erection in his mouth, the silver haired teen took in a deep breath that was overwhelmingly filled with the deep scent of Sora's musk and arousal, sending a shiver right down to his own neglected cock. He knew that they were on a bit of a time constraint, so despite wanting to, Riku knew that he didn't have time to tease Sora. With that thought, the older teen began to gently press inward with two fingers, knowing that Sora was able to handle it. The tight passage was still moist from his tongue's prior activities, making it slightly easier to slide the digits into the petit teen.

As soon as the fingers entered into his passage, Sora cried out, attempting to force his body further onto the intrusion, at the same time holding his lover's head in place, keeping his cock in Riku's warm mouth. He began to gently thrust into the moist heat as the fingers continued to penetrate deeper into his body, further than the tongue had been able to get. The brunet moaned as a trio of sensations hit him all at once. Riku finally swallowed the thick length, deep throating it with ease, as at the same time he fingers probed in a very familiar direction, instantly locating his lover's prostate. As he did that, Riku reached his free hand down and began to massage his lover's testicles.

The older teen knew exactly what he was doing, he wanted to bring the brunet as close to the edge as possible before the main event. Humming as he pulled back on the length, allowing it to withdraw from his throat, the silver haired teen continued to rub his fingers in gentle circles over his boyfriend's prostate, loving the reactions that it pulled from the smaller teen. "Riku!" Sora cried out, squeezing even harder at the handful of silver hair he still held.

That seemed to be the older teen's signal as he slowly pulled off of the long penis with his mouth and letting go of his petit lover's balls. It earned a whimper of longing from the brunet which in turn drew a chuckle from Riku himself. This left him to focus on solely his fingers which were still buried up to the hilt, continuing the gentle massage he was giving the brunet's prostate. Knowing that he too needed to feel something more, Riku used his now free hand to grope beside him on the bed, needing only a few moments to blindly find the blue tube he had placed there earlier. With a slow and exaggerated moment, the taller teen began to extract his fingers from the tight hole, gasping at the sensation of the velvety walls constricting around the digits as he removed them, clinging to them in a final act of desperation to keep the fingers inside him.

As soon as Sora's entrance was once again empty, Riku unceremoniously wiped his fingers off on the dark bedspread beneath them. Every movement that he made right now, the taller teen refused to take his gaze off the smaller teen, drinking in the sight of the brunet's entire body quivering in anticipation. He would never be able to get enough of this exquisite teen before him. When a pleading whimper escaped the younger teen, the silver haired teen knew that teasing Sora was no longer an option. There was desperation evident in his every movement, something that Riku had absolutely no issues seeing. Before Sora became too much to handle, the older teen began to pour a generous amount of the thick clear gel onto his recently cleaned palm. As eager as he was for this, the last thing Riku wanted to do was hurt his boyfriend in the name of getting off.

As he caught the scent of something fairly spicy and exotic, the brunet finally released the long silver hair from his grip, allowing the older teen to sit up straight again. Instantly, his hand moved back to grip the wooden rung of his boyfriend's bed. Needing to feel anything once again, Sora began to roll his hips once more, hoping that Riku was able to read his movements. After only a few tantalizing moments that the silver haired teen made no move, the younger teen yelped a little when the cool lube touched his overheated skin. Each move that the long fingers made over the brunet's crack and stretched entrance sent another wave of pleasure through the brunet. The need and desire was consuming him and as he moved his hips harsher into the massaging hand, Sora prayed that his boyfriend took the hint.

Chuckling a little at the eagerness of his lover, Riku decided to take pity on him and comply with his wants. As slowly as they had been removed, the silver haired man inserted two fingers into the smaller teen once again, this time their passaged eased even more with the addition of the lubricant. Each whimper, cry and plea that fell from Sora's lips fuelled Riku's movements and his own desire. He was now becoming the one desperate for something to happen. His own thick erection was pressing against his inner thigh, where it was easy to feel the precum already dripping down his length.

Another long moan rang in the bedroom as the brunet continued to roll his hips down onto Riku's fingers. The long digits stayed buried in the petit man only long enough to spread the lubricant in the heated passage. Offering the smaller teen a short and completely unsatisfying prostate massage once more, the silver haired man then insured that the lube was spread as much as he could before he began to remove his fingers from the tight cavern once more, unsurprised when every muscle in Sora's rectum began to clamp down on the fingers in order to keep them inside his body a little longer.

"We can't go any further if you don't let my fingers go," Riku chuckled, allowing the small portion of his fingers still inside the brunet to swirl around in circles once more, making sure to spread his fingers as wide as he possibly could to ensure that Sora was stretched enough.

The petit teen moaned out, regret and whining apparent in his voice. After only a few seconds, he allowed his anal muscles to relax, and Riku slid his fingers slowly out of the heat. Big blue eyes looked at his lover with a pleading look of desperation. The older teen had no idea why Sora was feeling so needy right now. It hadn't been that long since they had been together like this, but he wasn't about to complain. It wasn't like this was any sort of hardship for him. If he remembered, he would definitely have to ask the brunet about it later. But for right now, Sora was fully stretched and Riku was going to be happy to provide his lover with exactly what he wanted.

Grabbing on of the bright condom packaged that laid on the bed next to the brunet's hip; the taller man ripped open the purple foil, tossing the wrapper to the floor. As he rolled the thin latex over his neglected arousal, Riku couldn't help but hiss. He knew that he was close, but he hadn't been aware just how sensitized he had become. For such a simple action to send a wave of pleasure through him almost guaranteed that he would not be lasting long. It wasn't helped by the fact that each move that he made was watched intensely by the younger teen. Those sapphire eyes were far too much like lasers, sending a wild blush over Riku's pale skin.

Despite the slightly uncomfortable feeling of being watched, the silver haired teen showed no discomfort as he got up onto his knees and moved so that he was between Sora's bent legs. Not having any patience left whatsoever, the brunet lifted his bent legs so that he hooked his ankles over his boyfriend's shoulders. This was something that he had been craving so much lately, and he wanted to be able to feel it as much as possible.

With a smirk, the silver haired teen pushed himself closer to his boyfriend, a hand reached down to hold his cock steady. They both were letting out little noises of anticipation and desperation as they locked gazes, each man wearing an expression of lust and desire. Using the one hand as a guide, Riku positioned his member so that the swollen red head was pressed against the puckered hole. The contact brought a loud cry of his name from the brunet, causing Riku to smirk. If he ever needed a sign of id Sora was ready or not, that was definitely it. With slow and deliberate motions, the older teen began to press forward, his length easily sliding into the stretched hole.

"Fuck," Riku hissed as he slowly pushed into the petit body. It didn't matter how often they slept together, it would always amaze the silver haired teen just how tight Sora's anal passage was, and the heat that surrounded him. All in all, the older teen couldn't get enough of the brunet. Not waiting for any sign from Sora, he pushed fully into the constricting channel.

The younger teen groaned out at the sudden fullness. Riku was so big and it never failed to surprise him when he thrust in like this. The feeling was absolutely amazing. He couldn't get enough of it. Moving tanned legs down, the brunet wrapped his legs around Riku's waist, hooking his ankles together; pressing hard into the small of his lover's back, trying to drive the thick cock deeper into his body. Reaching his arms up, the younger teen then tangled both hands through the long silvery hair, pulling his boyfriend's head down in order to capture his lips with his own. They melded together so easily and neither man would ever be able to get enough.

Knowing that they were both already so close to the edge, Riku decided to not prolong anything and began to pull out of the tightness before slamming back in. Normally he would start off slowly, but not right now. There was pure desperation filling both of them, and there would be time for slow lovemaking later. Now it was all about getting off. Moving rapidly, the silver haired teen pistoned in and out of the smaller body, his entire length being swallowed into Sora's heat.

The brunet was the first to break the kiss, throwing his head back on the pillows and crying out. Each move that his boyfriend made into his body sent a tremor of pleasure through his entire body. He could feel every inch of Riku`s cock as it pushed deeper and deeper into his body. The blunt head of the thick member scraped all along the inner walls of his rectum, creating an amazing friction that reverberated right down to his soul. Just a little further! Pushing his heels in even harder into Riku`s back, the petit brunet began to forcefully grind his hips down onto the length he was impaled on, hoping to take it in further.

Moving together with his lover, the older teen added a little roll of his hips each time he drove into the tightness, wanting to give Sora what he wanted. The friction along his own member was amazing, the pressure that surrounding him incredible. Grunting loudly as he felt all the muscle sin the smaller teen`s anal passage squeezing him tighter than ever, Riku picked up speed, desperate to bring his boyfriend the same type of ultimate pleasure that he was experiencing. The entire bed was moving with their thrusts, and each time it slammed up against the wall behind them, it sent a chill through both of them.

Suddenly, Sora began to whimper uncontrollably as he was assaulted with even more pleasure. Like the fingers before it, the blunt head of the silver haired man`s penis began to make a direct hit on that sweet spot deep inside the younger teen`s body. Each time it was touched, Sora reflexively clenched every muscle he still had control over in an attempt to keep the length deep inside him. at the same moment as Riku`s cock began to make contact with his prostate, the brunet couldn`t resist crying out as long fingers wrapped around his own swollen member, jerking it harshly.

Able to sense just how close the end was for both of them, the older teen recaptured his boyfriend`s lips with his own, engaging the petit man`s tongue in a fierce duel. Their blood seared through their veins along with a heat that was unmatched by anything else they could feel. Riku made sure that he hit the small bundle of nerves with every thrust, loving the way that his boyfriend moaned into their kiss every time his prostate was pounded against.

Sora then bit down on the thick tongue, forcing his lover to break the kiss with a slight curse. "I'm cumming!" the younger teen cried, his fingernails scraping along the back of Riku's neck, leaving a red trail of blood in their wake. "Shit!" With that final word, Sora's body went into convulsions, spasming roughly against the teen above him. Riku's hand tightened around his penis as it began to shoot long streams of cum onto both of their chests.

As the orgasm coursed through the younger teen, Riku felt the muscles of Sora's rectum constricting harder than ever around his length. He couldn't help let out a cry of his own as his cock was squeezed tighter, causing the heat in the pit of his stomach to explode. As the flame shot through his body, the older teen couldn't help but thrust violently into the smaller body, grunting at the resistance Sora's anus put up, forcing his way in. the friction along his member was an amazing sensation and it swallowed every pulse of cum that was pushed into the condom.

Both men released animalistic noises before collapsing against one another, gasping for air. They lay like that for quite some time as they tried to regain control of their bodies, the final waves of their orgasms also stealing the last of their energy. After all, this had been their third round today. Exhaustion was to be expected by now. Sora had been swearing left and right that he wouldn't be able to handle another round after their vigorous morning activities, but had for some reason decided just after lunch that he needed Riku and wouldn't take no for an answer. Not that Riku put up much of a fight or needed much persuasion.

"Love you," the silver haired man whispered, placing a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.

"Love you too," responded Sora, a soft smile on his lips as he laid back, his eyes sliding closed. All he wanted to do right now was to relax, bask in his afterglow and enjoy the feeling of Riku softening inside of him.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on? I though you said no more today," the deep baritone of the older teen chuckled.

Leaving his eyes closed, the brunet just shrugged. "I just felt like it. I just have this feeling like something big is going to happen today and I felt like celebrating."

"Alright," smiled Riku, placing another small line of kisses on his boyfriend's sweat slickened brow. "But I hate to break it to you. No just laying here. We've got to get all cleaned up and ready for the barbecue.

Sora just groaned. "Do we have to? I don't want to move," he whined playfully.

"Yes, we have to," laughed Riku, pulling out of Sora's channel with a little difficulty, earning a disappointed whimper from the smaller teen. "But, we have at least two hours and we'll need to take a shower. And we really should shower together so that we conserve water."

Sora caught the meaning loud and clear, grinning at the thought. "I think I like where this is going."

* * *

><p>"I don't know why I had to come too," a young blond man griped as he climbed out of his roommate's jeep, a large bowl of potato salad in his hands.<p>

A dark haired man just laughed. "Lighten up, Cloud. Kadaj invited you too and it's not like you had anything, or anyone, better to do. Leon told me how rough you were on him last night," as the black haired man spoke, Cloud could only smirk. His lover of three years, Squall- or as he preferred to be referred to, Leon, had told him to hold nothing back last night, something the blond though his lover might be regretting about now.

Shrugging, Cloud just followed Zack wherever he was going. "He asked for it. I still don't see why your boyfriend wants me at his family barbecue."

"He says you're like a brother to him," Zack laughed heartily.

Shaking his head, Cloud just sighed. "I still don't know what you see in him. Not to mention, I thought you were straight."

"Well, Aerith has been gone for over two years now," Zack said, a shadow of his former smile appearing on his lips. He still had a hard time speaking of the lost love of his life even this long after her unexpected death. "I figured that it was about time to move on. And seeing as any woman I dated, I'd try and use to replace Aerith, I decided to look a little closer to home. And Kadaj was always just so broody and quiet; I decided to give him a chance. That and he has a nice ass in those leather pants of his."

Cloud just rolled his eyes, apparently finished with talking as he continued to just follow the dark haired man toward a good size house. He still had no idea why Kadaj liked him so much, as the he didn't necessarily like the silver haired man, he just put up with him for Zack's sake. Zack had been his closest friend for nearly twelve years now, so he would deal with this afternoon for him. After all, Zack had been there for him all his life, this was the least he could do.

.  
>.<p>

Cloud sat uncomfortably in one corner of the spacious backyard, nursing a beer. This was definitely not his sort of scene. There was a group of about thirty or forty people milling around, all apparently friends or partners of Kadaj and his three brothers. Zack and Kadaj were the only people the he knew here, so he felt completely out of place. Why did he have to be so rough with Squall last night? This would be at least tolerable with his boyfriend here. However, Squall wasn't the only brunet that Cloud was thinking about at the moment. Not long after their arrival, Kadaj's youngest brother came out of the house with a petit brunet that looked familiar to him somehow.

He had no idea how he might know the teenager, but there was something about those bright blue eyes that struck a chord deep within Cloud. He knew that he had seen them somewhere before, but he just couldn't place where he knew them from.

Eventually Zack made his way back to his best friend, a fresh round of beer in his hand. "How are you holding up over here, Mr. Wallflower?"

Accepting the new beer, Cloud just couldn't take his eyes off of the petit brunet who was now hanging off the silver haired teen. "Who is that kid with Kadaj's brother?"

Zack looked over in the direction that his roommate had nodded in. "You mean Sora? He had Riku have been together for almost a year now I guess. Poor kid though. He's been shifted around between foster homes since he was like six or something."

At the name, Cloud froze as he was assaulted with memories from so long ago. There was no way that this kid could be the one, was there? And how would he be able to recognize him after so long anyway?

"Cloud?" Zack asked, breaking the blond out of his trance. "Is everything okay?"

Without a response, Cloud suddenly stood up, placing his beer on the picnic table before walking towards the object of his temporary obsession. He ignored Zack calling after him, making his way through the crowd with a purpose. He just had to know. As he approached the brunet, who was laughing heartily with his boyfriend, another of Kadaj's brothers and a cute blonde girl, his heart was beating violently. He knew he shouldn't be getting his hopes up, but something felt different about this time.

"Sora?" Cloud asked, causing the brunet to look over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah?" he responded with a smile as he turned towards the newcomer, instantly noticing that the blond's hair spiked very much like his own. Did this guy's hair spike naturally like his, or did he use a crap ton of product?

"Can I talk to you for just a moment?" Despite his anxiousness, Cloud forced his words to remain steady.

Shrugging, Sora turned and gave Riku a soft kiss. "I'll be right back. I'll see you guys a little later, alright Naminé? Talk to you soon Yazoo!" the petit teen then began to follow the mysterious blond. "So, who are you anyway?"

The blond didn't respond to the question until they got to the farthest corner of the yard, a nice and secluded spot with several trees.

"Cloud. I'm Zack's roommate and friend. I just have a couple of questions I wanted to ask you about your family."

Sora scoffed as he leaned up against a tree with his hands in his pockets. "What family? I've never really had a permanent family. I always get moved around like once a year. My foster parents are always really nice, but it's not really the same. Why? You look a little too young to want to adopt me," he said the last part with a wide grin that showed his playful nature.

Cloud just shook his head. How was he going to bring this up without raising Sora's hopes if he wasn't right? "What about your mother?"

"She died when I was six. But why do you want to know about all of this?" the young brunet questioned, wondering why Cloud was being so curious, especially about his family life.

Feeling a slight pang at the information that he had already known, Cloud once again ignored Sora's question as he crossed his arms over his chest, leaning up against the tree beside Sora. "What about your dad?"

"Never knew him. Mom left him before I was even two, taking me with her. I wasn't old enough to remember his name, and she sure as hell didn't tell me before she died. I don't know anything else," Sora said, looking over at the blond man that looked very familiar somehow. But the brunet knew that he had never met the older man before, had he?

Cloud took in a deep breath, trying to say the words that would hopefully put an end to his searching. "Your mother, her name wasn't Celes Chere by any chance, was it?"

Sora froze, standing up straight and staring at Cloud, his eyes wide. Just who was this man? Why did he know so much? "How…"

Pressing one hand against his forehead, Cloud let out a light chuckle. He couldn't believe that after all this time, he finally found him. He had almost begun to lose hope after over fifteen years of fruitless searching. "I know that you might not believe me, but I know your father."

The petit brunet had a look on his face that must have been similar to a surprised fish: wide eyed and with his mouth hanging wide open. "How can you know who he is if I don't have any clue who he is?"

The older man let out a deep breath of relief as he saw full belief in those bright blue eyes. Obviously, despite the years of hardship he'd gone through, Sora still believed and had a hope of finding his real family. "Celes Chere met Locke Cole in high school, and they fell in love. After only five years together though, she decided that that wasn't the life that she wanted for herself, that she wasn't ready to settle down with her growing family. So one night, after fighting it out for months, she upped and left in the middle of the night without a trace. The only thing that she did take that night was the younger of her two sons. You."

Sora was rendered speechless. Everything sounded so right, and those names all struck cords deep within him. Somehow, he knew that everything that Cloud had just said was the truth. Including…

"Wait…two sons? That means I have a…are you my…?" he trailed off, unable to actually say the word in fear of making it untrue.

The blond only nodded. "I was almost four when she left, so like you, I didn't remember much. I do remember that you had blond hair when you were little, and that when they first brought you home I couldn't pronounce your name, so I called you Soso."

Once again, the younger teen found himself completely stunned by this new revelation, everything that Cloud said bringing up a half hazed memory from deep within his mind. He knew that Cloud was telling the truth. He had a brother. And that brother was standing right here in front of him. Stumbling back, the brunet slammed against the tree he had been leaning against, sliding down it to land flat on his ass. Although he was feeling overwhelmed with the new revelations, there was still something that was nagging at him. "Why?"

"Why what?" Cloud questioned, not fully understanding what Sora-his long lost little brother-was asking.

"Why!" All of a sudden, there was a little resentment in the petit teen's voice. "Why didn't you look for me? Why was I sent to 13 different foster homes in the last 11 years if you were still around?" As he screamed, the anger became stronger and he jumped to his feet, a single tear escaping his eye. With clenched fists, he glared towards this man, no, his brother.

Cloud could completely understand if Sora felt anger towards him, but he would at least try and explain himself. "Believe me, we did. We've been searching every day since you were taken from us. We could never find you. Celes – Mom- She hid you too well. We think that she altered some of your records so that we wouldn't be able to find you. She knew that dad would want to find you and take you back, and that he would want it so bad that he would do anything to find you. So she did everything to prevent that. I'm so sorry. I know we should have been doing more."

Before the blond could react, Sora once again collapsed to the ground, silent sobs racking his body.

Not having any idea of what to do, Cloud knelt down, placing a hand on the brunet's trembling shoulder. "Dad…is he?" the whispered words were barely heard through the silent sobs.

Though it had been nearly 16 years since he had last seen his little brother, Cloud still seemed to be able to know exactly what the younger teen wanted to know. "Yeah, he's still alive. He lives here in this town, the town we were both born in. he wants you back, Sora. He never forgot or gave up on you. You have a bedroom and a real home there if you want it."

Those words shot through Sora. The betrayal of being left alone while he still had a family suddenly evaporated. All he had ever wanted was to know where he came from, and to be able to have a real place to call home. He no longer wanted to be shifted around from home to home every couple of months. This was that chance. A real family, a real place to live, a real home. And it wasn't just any family. It was his family. His father and a brother. It was more than he could have asked for.

"You mean it?" Sora whispered, looking up at his brother with tears still glistening in his large sapphire eyes, making them look even bigger. It was then that he could notice a lot of little similarities between their facial structures. That was why he thought he recognized Cloud. They looked alike. Sora was noticing pieces of himself in Cloud's face.

Cloud just nodded, "Just say the word. I can take you over now to see Dad if you want."

Sora broke into a thousand watt smile that he beamed up at his brother. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Even the blond couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his lips. "Then let's go."

* * *

><p>This story is (long overdue) for the International Day of the Missing Children, May 25th. To all those who have loved ones missing out there, I truly hope for a reunion for you soon.<p>

There you are, StillDollDemon. I really hope that you liked this story and I'm pretty sure that I got most, if not all of your requests in there XD Thank you so much to everyone for all your support and until next time!


End file.
